Fate Palace
Origin The Fate Palace (命宫) is one of the three main attributes of the Cultivation. Every person is born with the Physique, Life Wheel, and Fate Palace. The Fate Palace shows person's innate aptitude and talent for Cultivation. Its level decides cultivator's ability to understand profound Merit Laws and create a personalized Grand Dao. Levels The Fate Palace have the following ranking from lowest to highest: * Mortal Fate Palace * Houtian Fate Palace * Xiantian Fate Palace * King Fate Palace * Saint Fate Palace * Immortal Fate Palace The Fate Palace's level is inborn and, unlike Physique, can't be changed through cultivation. Even so, many cultivators consider Fate Palace to be more important than Physique, because it is the foundation of cultivation. While powerful Physique can grant more strength, but only Fate Palace could grant ability to understand Dao and reach higher stages in cultivation. Fate Changing The only known method to change Fate Palace is by using profound alchemy art known as Fate Changing, but very few alchemists can use it. Appearance The Fate Palace appears above person's head when opened. The Fate Palace is hidden inside the Ni Gong meridian (泥宫穴), .}} located on top of the forehead. The Fate Palace is crystal clear and has an ancient design. It emits light whose brightness depends on the level of the Palace. Interior The space inside the Fate Palace is very vast, approaching infinity. True Fate (真命) In the middle of the Fate Palace there are a radiant light. This light was the soul, also called the True Fate or the three souls and seven spirits. The True Fate determines the fate of a person through his life. The True Fate also allows a person to connect to the heavens and earth to borrow their energy, letting the cultivators gain magical powers; but in order to do it, first it must be awakened with a Fate Palace Merit Law. and creates an "Ancient Prime Tribulation True Fate" (古始秘元万劫) }} Fate Palace Four Symbols The Fate Palace Four Symbols (命宫四象) are located in the four corners of the Fate Palace. * Spring of Life: It is a gigantic spring in the east corner of the Fate Palace. It is supposedly a source of life and fate energy. Before True Fate's awakening the Spring of Life will be dry without any water. * Cauldron of Life: It is a huge cauldron in the west corner of the Fate Palace. Before True Fate's awakening the Cauldron of Life will be fireless. Cauldron of Life's flame is known as the Soul Fire because people believes that the souls are its source. The Soul Fire can burn and dissolve any existence. * Tree of Life: It is a massive, sky-piercing tree in the south corner of the Fate Palace. The Tree of Life is the most mysterious of the Fate Palace Four Symbols, it is supposedly can steal great fortune from the heavens. Before True Fate's awakening the Tree of Life will be dead. * Pillar of Life: It is a a towering pillar that connects the heavens and the earth. It is located in the north corner of the Fate Palace. The Pillar of Life is also known as the source of life; without it, nothing would exist. The Pillar of Life is engraved by countless mysterious symbols. Nine Worlds In the Nine Worlds no one knows the Four Symbols' true purpose. It is believed that if one could understand the truths of all Four Symbols, he would be able to obtain the Heaven's Will and become an Immortal Emperor. At completion of the Second Awakening the Spring of Life will be flooded with the Water of Life, the Soul Fire in Cauldron of Life will be ignited, the leaves of Tree of Life will start to spring to life and radiate infinite life energy, while Pillar of Life will start to exert a heavy pressure and the symbols on its body will start to move around like they had their own consciousness. Tenth World Three Immortals World Fate Palace Opening The Fate Palace of mortals is closed, and the soul and spirits are at rest. One had to knock on the Fate Palace to wake the souls and spirits up in order to channel their power, then one could start to cultivate. The higher the innate talent of cultivator is, the less knocks are needed to open the Fate Palace. Even the lowest of talents could open the Fate Palace in one day if fast, ten days if slow. More than three days, is already considered a bad result and a very low talent. For a genius, especially someone with a Saint Fate Palace, the process of opening the Fate Palace is extremely easy because their souls and spirits are formidable. According to rumors a person with a Saint Fate Palace only had to knock once before opening his Palace. Number of Fate Palaces Every person is born with one Fate Palace, where the True Fate reside, known as the Master Palace. Opening more Palaces Once cultivators reach higher realms of Cultivation, they have the opportunity to open more Palaces, called Vice Palaces or Servant Palaces. Normally the Servant Palaces are different from the Master Palace, but in the case of the Immortal Fate Palace all of them are identical. Nine Worlds Depending on the cultivation realm a cultivator can open a different number of palaces: * 1 (Master Palace) at the Palace Foundation level. * 1 (2 in total) at the Provisional Palace level. * 1 to 4 (Reach up to 6 for the perfection of this cultivation level) at the Royal Noble level. * 1 to 6 (Reach up to 12 for the perfection of this cultivation level) at the Ancient Saint level. All cultivators at the Ancient Saint level and higher has at least 4 Fate Palaces. Tenth World Three Immortals World World Cultivators can create a "World" inside their Fate Palaces. Upon reaching certain number of Fate Palaces: * 4 Fate Palaces to create a Domain * 8 Fate Palaces to create a Kingdom * 12 Fate Palaces to create the Heavens * 13 Fate Palaces to create the Nirvana Heavens 11 Fate Palaces Up to the Current Era, only five cultivators in the history were able to open 11 Fate Palaces: # # # South Emperor (In the 9th Worlds) # unknown # unknown Four more people were able to achieve this in the Current Era: # Li Qiye # Mei Aonan # Long Jingxian # Long Aotian # South Emperor (In the Tenth World) 12 Fate Palaces Until the Current Era only was known to successfully open 12 Fate Palaces. In the Current Era, Li Qiye became the second cultivator in history who had opened 12 Fate Palaces. Long Jingxian became the third cultivator in the Nine Worlds who have opened 12 Fate Palaces, thanks to her Immortal Fate Palace. 13 Fate Palaces 12 Fate Palaces is a legendary maximum. The Nigong Meridian could only contain a maximum of twelve palaces. Forcefully opening further palaces would only result in the destruction of the Nigong Meridian, along with the other palaces. Li Qiye is the first person in the history who managed to open the 13th Fate Palace. He used the energy from the mysterious pond at the end of the Path of Death to strengthen his Nigong Meridian and built the 13th Fate Palace. The opening of the 13th Fate Palace is a matter forbidden by Heavens. Once it is opened, it would trigger the Heavenly Tribulation to kill the cultivator. Fate Palace Destruction If a cultivator's Fate Palace is destroyed he or she would die. Trivia * The Fate Palace is comparable with the Dantian (core) in other novels.